fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Balthasar Boma
Jeugd Balthasar Boma is geboren op 23 augustus 1947 (seizoen 7, aflevering de optimist). Naar eigen zeggen zou hij zijn jeugd in Congo hebben doorgebracht, dit verklaart zijn Frans accent. Hij heeft twee zussen, Bertha en Barbara. Zijn moeder noemt hij steevast Moema, zijn vader Poepa. Zijn familie zat in de diamanthandel. Zij hadden een huishoudster Amelie De Smeyter, die Balthasar steevast "Baboeleke" noemde. Hij speelde graag met elektrische treinen en had een knuffel die Zippie heette. Hij waterde in zijn bed tot hij 16 jaar was en kon pas heel laat fietsen zonder zijwieltjes. Hij kwam ook slecht overeen met zijn zussen. Een andere versie (seizoen 19, de Balthazar Boma Boulevard) vertelt dan weer dat de vader van Boma zeer snel na zijn geboorte stierf en zijn moeder later samen met zijn zussen naar het buitenland vluchtte om er kangoeroes te gaan kweken in Australië. Boma wou de familietraditie - werken in de vleessector - voortzetten en richtte de Boma Vleesindustrie NV op. Zijn bedrijf blijft ondanks de onsmakelijke worst bestaan omdat zijn zussen voortdurend geld pompen in het bedrijf (seizoen 20, de Bomabio). Huidige situatie Hij woont nu in een kast van een villa in het Konijnenveld op nummer 69. Doortje Van Hoeck is bij hem in dienst als secretaresse. Carmen Waterslaeghers werkte tot seizoen 21 bij hem als poetsvrouw. Hij is PDG (président-directeur général) van de Boma Vleesindustrie nv, een bedrijf waar worsten gemaakt worden. Er bestaan verschillende soorten worst: Boma Elite, Boma Gourmet, Boma Kingsize, Boma Light, Boma Royal, Boma Sport, Boma Special en Boma Sushi. Naast worsten produceert het bedrijf ook Bomaburgers. Alhoewel niemand deze worsten lekker schijnt te vinden - hij levert voornamelijk aan de plaatselijke kazerne - is de Boma Vleesindustrie toch een goeddraaiend bedrijf. In seizoen 20 wordt er echter door Marcske bekendgemaakt dat zijn vleesbedrijf helemaal niet zo goed draait en dat het enkel blijft bestaan omdat zijn familie illegaal geld doorsluist van een diamantmijn in de Congolese stad Boma. Zonder dit geld zou Boma's vleesbedrijf al lang failliet zijn gegaan. Marc Vertongen slaagde er ooit in om een eetbare Bomaworst te maken. Deze worst kreeg dankzij Doortje de naam Bomarcske. Naast de Boma Vleesindustrie en de voetbalploeg is Boma ook eigenaar van Radio Hallo, de lokale radio waar Marc Vertongen een van de presentatoren is. Boma valt op door schreeuwlelijke, kleurige pakken en is een mislukte casanova. Hij trekt dan ook geregeld naar nachtclub "De Pussycat" en gaat veel om met Lolo en Lulu. In reeks 12 was hij even in behandeling in een kliniek voor seksverslaafden, maar de behandelingen hadden geen vat op hem. Ondanks zijn hunkering naar vrouwelijk schoon heeft hij toch een hechte band met Pascale De Backer. Hij had een tijdlang een relatie met haar. Pascale liet hem echter staan omdat hij niet van andere vrouwen kon afblijven. Boma probeerde later nog vaak het hart van Pascale te veroveren, maar zelden met succes. Boma zorgde er onrechtstreeks voor dat Pascale een nieuwe vriend kreeg: hij engageerde Maurice de Praetere om de woonkamer van Pascale te behangen. Later kreeg Maurice een relatie met Pascale. Boma heeft nog heel lang spijt gehad dat hij hen samenbracht. Hij probeerde later nog om Pascale jaloers te maken of om Pascale en Maurice uit elkaar te drijven, maar zonder resultaat. Vroeger was Boma lid van een politieke partij in het dorp. Hij kwam geregeld in conflict met Pico Coppens omdat deze lid was van een andere partij. Boma is een goede vriend van kolonel Vandesijpe, burgemeester Freddy Van Overloop en collega-vleesfabrikant Jean-Luc Grootjans. Boma is een eerzuchtig persoon. Hij staat graag in de belangstelling en houdt van bekroningen. In reeks 13 werd hij verkozen als ereburger van het dorp. In reeks 16 werd hij regionaal manager van het jaar. In reeks 19 wilde hij absoluut dat er een straat naar hem genoemd zou worden: de Balthasar Boma Boulevard. Uiteindelijk werd het een kleine wegel tussen de velden. In het café bestelt Boma steevast "zijn merk", waarmee hij een Sloeber bedoelt. Sinds de komst van Bernard is Boma wel overgeschakeld naar Hoegaarden Grand Cru. In de laatste twee seizoenen is "zijn merk" Jupiler Tauro. Boma wordt ook gekenmerkt door zijn slechte talenkennis. Hij spreekt veel Engelse en Franse termen verkeerd uit, net als enkele moeilijke woorden uit het Nederlands. Zijn favoriete liedje is "What's new pussycat" van Tom Jones. Hij is ook een grote fan van Helmut Lotti. Boma en Goedele Decocq In reeks 19 is Boma toe aan een nieuwe uitdaging. Hij wil naar het buitenland vertrekken. De Kampioenen willen hem in België houden door een vaste vriendin voor hem te vinden. Hun plan - een wedstrijd op Radio Hallo voor de titel van "mevrouw Boma" - loopt verkeerd af. Wanneer Boma het veld aan Fernand wil verkopen om daarna voorgoed te vertrekken, ontmoet hij in Fernands brocantiek Goedele Decocq. Hij is op slag verliefd. Goedele moet aanvankelijk niets van hem weten. Boma blijft haar echter opzoeken en verklaart haar meerdere malen zijn liefde. Wanneer Fernand de gsm van Boma steelt en daarmee constant sms'jes onder Boma's naam stuurt, is voor Goedele de maat vol: ze laat Boma arresteren wegens stalking. Als blijkt dat Fernand verantwoordelijk was, wil Goedele het misverstand goedmaken. Ze brengt Boma een cadeautje om het goed te maken, maar ze maakt hem duidelijk dat ze geen gevoelens voor hem heeft. Boma daagt Goedele uit om hem één kus te geven. Goedele geeft toe en tijdens de kus slaat de vonk over. In het begin van reeks 20 lijkt de relatie even op springen te staan als Goedele de andere Kampioenen leert kennen, maar de twee blijven toch samen. In de slotaflevering van de serie trouwt Boma met Goedele Decocq. Catchphrases *"Mijn gedacht!" *"Vertongen, gij kieken!" *"Poepeke doen" *"Ça y est." *"Bonzour tout le monde" *"Pascaleke, mon amour pour touzours." *"Buziness is buziness" *"Aah copain" *"Pascaleke, mijn merk!" *"Trainer/keeper van kust mijn gat" (tegen Xavier) *"Zeg hé, Popol, nie zagen hé!" (tegen Pol) *"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha" (zware lach) *"Met Balthasar Boma, PDG van de Boma Vleesindustrie nv" *"Tournee zénérale!!!" *"Pascaleke, mon petite fleur" *"Trop is te veel en te veel is trop" *"Buziness is buziness, I'm very sorry" *"Kmoest juist u gehad ("gat") hebben" *"Sois belle et tais-toi!" *"'t Is in de sacoche!" *"Mon petit chat" (tegen Goedele) *"The Wife of my life" (tegen Goedele) *"Kittekatoo doen" *"Nonde Mathieu" (bij verbazing) *"Shut up in your face!" *"Shut up your face, man!" *"Xavier, houdt uwen teut!" *"..., I'm very sorry" *"Astamblieft" *"Quelle beauté" *"Tête-à-tête bij chez Jean-Paul" Uiterlijke kenmerken *Zwart haar *Donkere ogen *Bril *Zwarte krullende snor *Extreem kleurrijke kledij *Ketting *Een oranje geruite badjas Familie *De moeder van Balthasar is "Moema". Zij was in één aflevering, (Psycho Boma), te zien en werd gespeeld door Denise De Weerdt. *Boma's vader was nooit te zien in de serie. We weten wel dat Balthasar hem "Poepa" noemt en dat hij net als Balthasar ook een vleeshandelaar was. In aflevering 11 van reeks 19 wordt door Marc Vertongen gezegd dat de vader van Balthasar kort na de geboorte is overleden. Nochtans belt Boma in de aflevering "De optimist" met zijn moeder en zegt hij aan het einde van het gesprek: "En nog een goedendag aan ons Poepa". Een beetje eerder in dezelfde aflevering zegt hij tegen Carmen: "Ik ga nu niet meer bellen naar mijn ouders, want dan is mijn vader zijn kaartavond naar de knoppen." Hier zit dus een hiaat in het scenario. In de strip De lastige Kampioentjes wordt daarentegen vermeld dat Balthasar al een tiener was, toen zijn vader stierf. *Balthasar Boma heeft twee zussen: **Barbara Ramsie Boma (Joanna Geldoa): Zij heeft een kangoeroekwekerij in Australië. Zij is de echte eigenares van de bezitting van Boma, inclusief zijn villa, winkel van Carmen, kantine, veld en Radio Hallo. Ze was gehuwd met John Helmsey, maar hij is al overleden. Helmsey leek sprekend op Dimitri De Tremmerie. Zij noemt Balthasar steeds "Bulthasar" en vindt haar broer een onnozele rokkenjager. De twee hebben nooit echt overeengekomen. In de aflevering "De mooiste dag" vertelt Balthasar aan Goedele "Dit is Bertha, mijn nog in leven zijnde zus" dus hieruit kunnen we afleiden dat Barbara intussen (2011) al is overleden.(aflevering 13, reeks 6: Boma's sister) **Bertha (Camilia Blereau): Balthasars jongere zus. Zij is financieel manager van de Boma Kangoeroekwekerij Industries of Australia en woont net zoals Barbara in Australië. Ook zij noemt haar broer steeds Bulthasar. Zij neemt tijdelijk de leiding van Boma's bezittingen over, maar verkoopt alles door aan kolonel Van de Sijpe, die het dan weer doorverkoopt aan Balthasar Boma. Vanaf dan is Balthasar de echte eigenaar van Radio Hallo, het veld, de kantine en zijn villa. (Aflevering 4, reeks 9: Bertha Boma en aflevering 13, reeks 21: De mooiste dag). Trivia *Boma is geboren op 23 augustus. Zijn sterrenbeeld is Maagd. *In de F.C. De Kampioenen-strip blijkt Boma geboren te zijn op 18 juni en zou zijn sterrenbeeld Tweelingen zijn. *Oorspronkelijk zou Marc Peeters de rol van Balthasar Boma vertolken, maar hij werd op het laatste moment vervangen door Marijn Devalck. *In het openingsfilmpje van het eerste tot vierde seizoen wordt zijn naam als 'Balthasar' geschreven. Vanaf het vijfde seizoen wordt zijn naam als 'Balthazar' geschreven terwijl de officiële website over 'Balthasar' spreekt. Ook het groene informatieblad op het prikbord in het café vermeldt 'Balthasar'. In seizoen 20 schrijft zijn vriendin Goedele ook een brief aan 'Balthasar'. *Praat veel met een 'accent'.